USSR
The '''U.S.S.R.' is a country represented in World of Tanks, World of Warplanes, and World of Warships. It is also known more commonly as the Soviet Union.'' World of Tanks :The U.S.S.R.'s tanks can be found within the USSR Tanks category. : USSR (Otherwise known as the Soviet Union or Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) is known in-game for its very powerful heavy tanks, heavy-firepowered medium tanks, TDs that can lay waste to groups of tanks at both long and short range, and all-rounder light tanks that do both active and passive scouting. Russian heavy tanks are all about sidescraping and are known for their pike-nose design in high-tiered tanks. They also stock up a lot of firepower and slightly above average mobility. However, they are relatively large and have a common weak spot. Lower tiered heavy tanks have more flater front plates, but still have robust sides for sidescraping. Russian Medium tanks are all-rounders, leaning more towards the firepower department and more sloped frontal armor with fair amounts of view range and good mobility. A great example is the T-44. Russian light tanks are known for their excellent mobility and good armament. They can be used for both active and passive scouting. Tanks like the LTG and T-100 LT are known for low profiles while tanks like the T-50-2 and the LTTB are known for active scouting capabilities with high speed. Russian TDs are known for somewhat inaccurate guns and relatively large profiles, but traded for great camo values and high firepower and sloped armor. They can be used as snipers, or assault guns. Such example is the Object 263 and SU-101. World of Warplanes :The U.S.S.R.'s warplanes can be found within the USSR Warplanes category. World of Warships :The U.S.S.R.'s warships can be found within the USSR Warships category. A bit of an odd navy, with the USSR's economy and shipbuilding ability in the equation. Ships here look powerful on paper, but have somewhat different playstyles than their stats would suggest otherwise. Destroyers, as said, are a bit odd. They combine similar firepower to the Americans and painfully slow turret traversings of that of the Japanese lines. However, this results in a group of ships that do great at mid and long range gunnery. Often, reliable penetration comes with these ships and have flatter shell arcs, which means citadel hits are more likely (But at the same time, you lose more of the ability to shoot over objects, such as land). They are also very fast compared to other destroyers that go around 38 knots; most destroyers in this nation will be able to reach speeds of 43 knots (!). But, maneuverability and concealment range are quite lackluster. Torpedo armament are also left to be desired, with a puny effective range of 4km (Until you reach tier VII) and torpedo range never reaches 10km. On the bright side however, torpedo speeds average around 65-70 knots, which means quick, close range encounters with torpedoes would be quick due to the rate at which the torpedo leaves the tube and hit the ship (Just don't forget about the minimum torpedo distance, as they still need to arm) Cruisers are also a bit odd on paper (Add more info)...Category:Countries Category:Tanks by Country Category:Warships by Country Category:Warplanes by Country